In Space: After Destruction
by JTTFanForever
Summary: This is what I think could have happened after the last episode of the In Space episode Countdown to Destruction. The six rangers and Karone are on Earth an nothing seems as it seems. A return of a character some willwonder why I put them in here.


**In Space: After Destruction**

_This is what I think could happen after the destruction of what happened after the season In Space. A one shot story with all the space rangers and Karone featuring a return of a character that people probably won't expect to be here. This is the story of all of them in the one chapter story In Space: After Destruction._

All the rangers and Karone were on Earth in Angel Grove after the destruction and everything happened. It was kind of crazy what had been happening. They were all glad that was all over.

Ashley was glad that Andros was coming back with them. She knew if he stayed on KO-35 that she would miss him a whole lot. She had started to fight back tears like ten minutes later knowing that everything was fine between her and Andros.

Ashley, Karone, Andros, Carlos and Zhane were all together going to the surf spot where everyone was going to be after a long day. A celebration was going on to thank the Power Rangers and glad that everything was okay. A lot of people from Angel Grove were going to be there.

TJ ended finding Lightning Cruiser so he was with Lightning Cruiser at the moment. It was great to finally be together once again. Lightning Cruiser was having a blast with his true owner.

Cassie was out at the park sitting on a swing all alone thinking about what had happened previously. She knows that she has liked the Phantom Ranger in the past and he finally showed his real identity. That is when Cassie had started to think.

Cassie ended up thinking that she wasn't meant to be with the Phantom Ranger because he never shared a whole lot of information about him. Cassie also knows that the Phantom Ranger is too old for her. There was so much about the Phantom Ranger that really made Cassie think.

Cassie put her head on the chains of the swing thinking about what she should do now. She has been thinking what she should do now with her life now that being a Power Ranger is now over for her.

Then something came in her head that she never expected to come inside her head. It was someone that has been her friend. It was TJ for some reason. She started thinking of all the times and moments she's had with him. There has been so much going on between the two.

She continued to swing slowly and barely close to the ground, as she continued to think. It was interesting how everything is different. She does want to be at the celebration/party over at the Surf Spot but she has been feeling a little bit depressed about a few things.

Just then a red car came over to the park and Cassie didn't notice it at all for some reason. Someone came out of it revealing that it was actually TJ from the car. He went over to his friend Cassie. He then sat down at a swing right by her.

"Is everything alright?" asked TJ

"TJ." muttered Cassie looking up at little startled "Sorry I didn't expect you to even be there." she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She put her hand on the chains of the swing looking at TJ. "What are you even doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." responded TJ looking at Cassie who was looking at him

"I was just thinking." told Cassie

"About what?" questioned TJ

"About what I'm going to be doing now and something else." answered Cassie

TJ looked at Cassie wondering what the other thing even was. TJ sighed and looked at Cassie holding onto the chains.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" asked TJ

"I'm not sure probably to continue with my singing I hope." responded Cassie still looking at TJ "Maybe if that doesn't happen maybe I can still do something with music though like maybe go off to college possibly."

"I was going to college myself and get an education. I'm still going to do baseball but I thought an education would be good also." told TJ

Cassie smiled they both wanted to keep going with the dreams that they have started with. Somehow their dreams were now enhanced a little bit but it they were still going and alive.

"Are you going to the Surf Spot?" asked TJ

"I don't know." responded Cassie

"I'm going." told TJ getting up

Cassie then got up also and she looked at TJ herself not knowing what to say. They just stood there about a foot away from each other. What happened next they didn't expect to happen, they ended up kissing with the sky a dark blue color and rain started to pour down when they were locked together. The two separated and looked up at the sky at the same time. They then kissed again one more time.

"Come on let's go to Lightning Cruiser and go to the Surf Spot." said TJ from under the big rain that was kind of loud.

"Alright." said Cassie

They then went over to Lightning Cruiser together still in the rain then going in driving to the Surf Spot. They kept on getting dripping wet from the rain every single second. They finally reached the Surf Spot and they got out of Lightning Cruiser going inside.

Once inside they saw the other four rangers there and also Karone. They were all together at a table talking. TJ and Cassie went over to the table soaking wet from the rain.

"Whoa what happened to you guys?" said Andros seeing them wet

"It was raining outside and we got soaked." told TJ

"More like drenched." said Cassie

The two of them then sat down on chairs looking down at the table thinking about what just happened between them. The others saw something going on.

Carlos was just sitting there on his chair while Zhane was eyeing Karone for some odd reason. Karone didn't seem to take notice in it at all as she looked at the two friends. Andros an Ashley were sitting by each other holding onto each other's hands.

Ashley was so happy to be with Andros it felt amazing. They know that the two of them were meant to be together. They were also looking at their fellow friends from across the table.

"Alright what happened?" asked Ashley knowing that something must have happened to her two friends

"Nothing." responded TJ and Cassie at the same time

The place was filled with people from all over the city of Angel Grove including Bulk and Skull who were telling their side of the story of had happened that brought up their guts to help save Angel Grove. Quite a few people were actually listening taking interest of what they were saying.

The six old rangers and Karone were laughing at the two knuckle heads telling anyone what was going on. They couldn't believe it.

"Really what happened?" said Ashley trying again

"You really want to know what happened?" questioned Cassie

"Well yeah you're our friends." said Carlos

"Come on tell us what happened." Zhane urged slapping the table so the two could finally tell

"The two of us kissed." said TJ out of nowhere

They all went silent when they heard that not believing what they just heard out of their friends. They did not expect to hear that at all. TJ and Cassie hid their heads behind their hands. They did not want to look at their friends at the moment.

Just then someone was coming over to the table the seven were at. The person then stopped right in front looking at them. The person was kind of short has a weird hair cut and is wearing some blue.

"Justin." said Carlos

"Hey guys." replied Justin "I heard about what happened."

"Zhane, Karone this is Justin he was the blue Turbo Ranger." told Ashley

"Nice to meet you Justin." replied Karone

Justin smiled as he saw his friends Andros, Zhane and Karone all sitting there at the table. He then noticed that two of them were wet wondering what happened to them two of them.

"Um why are you two wet?" asked Justin

"They were out in the pouring rain." answered Andros

"And they also kissed." Zhane continued from what Andros said

Justin looked at TJ and Cassie who were now hiding behind their hands trying to avoid embarrassment. Justin could not believe the two actually did that he was young but he does kind of understand.

"About time." muttered Justin

"Uh." grunted TJ and Cassie wondering what that meant

"You two seemed to have something going on ever since you became rangers." said Justin

Justin was now sitting down with them and they were all talking together as more people came in the place. They all wanted to check out what was going on in there. The seven former rangers and Karone all just continued to sit at the table talking.


End file.
